Requiem pour un paladin
by Hakukai
Summary: [OS Aventures, Song-Fic] La montagne s'est écroulée. Tout est fini, maintenant. Ne reste plus que, dans l'air, le requiem pour un paladin.


**Hellow les gens !  
**

 **Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, j'en suis désolée (promis, la suite d' Accident va arriver, mais pas tout de suite ... Mais elle n'est pas abandonnée, rassurez vous).**

 **J'ai découvert cette chanson hier et ma Muse m'a ordonné d'écrire dessus ... Donc je l'ai fait. Ce requiem n'est pas mon oeuvre mais celle d'Ezechiel, " Requiem à Théo" vous pouvez aller l'écouter sur Soundcloud sur ce lien (je ne sais pas s'il va s'afficher ...) : /ezechieldc/requiem-a-theo**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 _ **(Au fait, Bob, si tu passes ici, sache que tout les auteurs n'ont pas forcément envie de te tuer, c'est juste Myfanwi XD Les autres t'aiment ! Poutous pleins d'affection)**_

 _ **Les personnages et Aventures ne sont pas ma propriété, tout comme la chanson usitée.**_

* * *

 _Nous pleurons aujourd'hui,  
la disparition de l'un des nôtres,  
Théodore de Silverberg,  
Inquisiteur de la Lumière,_

Devant le tas d'énormes pierres, désormais le tombeau éternel du courageux paladin, les trois hommes et la louve blessée pleuraient amèrement leur défunt compagnon. Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme cela … Il ne méritait pas de partir, tout simplement. Il était trop brave, trop vivant … Il avait encore tant de choses à faire en tant qu'Inquisiteur en quête de justice.

 _Il a sauvé le monde,  
aidé de ses trois compagnons,  
Grunlek, Bob et Shinddha,  
compagnons, mais surtout amis,_

Mais, au-delà de l'immense tristesse causée par son sacrifice injuste, il avait pu sauver le Cratère et tous ses habitants, avec l'aide de Grunlek, Bob et Shinddha, profondément et visiblement touchés : après tout, ils avaient perdu une grande partie d'eux-mêmes avec la disparition soudaine de Théo de Silverberg, un ami cher, presque un frère. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient tous aussi soudés, malgré leurs différences.

 _Nous pleurons aujourd'hui,  
la disparition de l'un des nôtres,  
Théodore de Silverberg,  
Inquisiteur de la Lumière,_

\- T'avais promis de me tuer …, murmura Balthazar d'une voix brisée à la masse de rochers où se trouvait désormais le chevalier. T'avais promis … Allez, reviens, fais pas le con …

Il était dans sa phase de déni, trop faible mentalement pour vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Bob … Il … Il ne reviendra pas, souffla le Nain en s'occupant de la louve blessée, essayant de penser à autre chose.

\- Il est parti, asséna Shin froidement, en se détournant pour cacher les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

 _Dans la cité des merveilles,  
il a battu avec ardeur,  
Hannibal Vladimir,  
qui, le monde, essayait, d'détruire._

Néanmoins, sa mort n'était pas vaine et honteuse : il avait vaincu l'ennemi principal du Cratère, ramené la paix sur celui-ci et sauvé ses amis, après une résistance acharnée et une vaillance sans limites, malgré son état de faiblesse avancée. Il avait su protéger son honneur de paladin de la lumière jusqu'à la toute fin.

L'archer s'éloigna un peu du groupe, passant une main lasse sur ses yeux humides, effaçant les traces de ses pleurs.

 _De lui on n'a retrouvé,  
que son bouclier de lumière,  
que l'on a disposé  
sur une tombe, pour les prières._

Son regard perçut un éclat brillant au sol et il s'y dirigea en boitillant, épuisé. Quand il se rendit compte de ce que s'était, il se mit à genoux devant, passant son bras sur la surface métallique de l'objet recouvert d'une petite couche de poussière, due à la chute de la montagne : le bouclier du paladin de la lumière.

\- Tu me manques déjà …, souffla Shinddha, la gorge serrée.

Il le souleva et le serra contre lui un moment avant de le ramener aux autres. Le demi-démon le prit doucement des mains de son compagnon et l'observa un long moment, avant de le poser sur le tas de pierres, en hommage à son propriétaire.

 _Nous pleurons aujourd'hui,  
la disparition de l'un des nôtres,  
Théodore de Silverberg,  
Inquisiteur de la Lumière._

Les trois compagnons se recueillirent un long moment devant le seul souvenir du chevalier mort au combat et, à contre cœur, ils se détournèrent de l'ancienne Cité des Merveilles, s'éloignant lentement vers l'horizon, blessés physiquement et au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et ce, pour de longues années.

Ils s'en firent intérieurement la promesse : en la mémoire de Théodore, ils continueraient à arpenter le Cratère, en quête de nouvelles aventures ...

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
